Loved You First
by Rai-channi
Summary: - "-I love you." Adrian grinned happily, "I loved you first." AP/HP Slash


**Loved You First**

**By: Rai-channi **

I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings: CD/HP, AP/HP, boy love, canon character death, inappropriate language, etc.

**xxx**

Everyone used to constantly ask Adrian Pucey why he did not "play dirty" like other Slytherins on the Quidditch team; he would always say that it was morals instilled in him from a young age. In fact, many often wondered why he was sorted into Slytherin at all sometimes, including Adrian himself. He did not step on others to get ahead, he was not cunning, in fact he was rather fair and honest, two traits that did not belong in the house at all. However, he _was_ a pureblood, and thus he did not catch too much hassle for being 'so bloody Hufflepuff' as a few teammates once said jokingly.

Adrian leaned back on his chair; he wondered when 'morals' had turned into 'obsession'. Maybe it was the way the boy moved on his broom, the way his body gracefully melded itself to the wood. He peered over the top of the book he was supposedly reading, dark eyes tracing Harry Potter's movements. Adrian smiled softly when Harry laughed a joke one of his friends pulled, it was amazing the third year could laugh when a supposed mass murderer was after his head and Dementors floated around the school. No, Adrian would not play dirty in the Quidditch game today, but not for morals, but for _him_.

**xxx**

Adrian paced back and forth, worried, Harry had fallen off of his broom in the middle of the match with Hufflepuff, Adrian remembered his heart dropping as he watched from the stands and the sheer hatred he felt at some of his housemates as they cheered his plummet to the death. He almost fainted out of relief when Harry was saved. He finally collapsed on the couch he had been pacing in front of; no one could understand his feelings that had grown even more from watching the boy, especially since Harry was a Gryffindor. He placed his head in his hands and groaned in frustration. Since when did he love Harry Potter?

**xxx**

"_Cedric fucking Diggory, fuck him, the big prat, taking what doesn't belong to him_." Adrian thought as he let out a yell in frustration. That pretty boy Diggory didn't deserve Harry, not at all. Adrian threw his home work at the wall, and closed his eyes. Of course the others didn't see it, but Adrian hadn't studied Harry this whole time to not know what his little gestures meant. The little smile that was just a little quirk of the lips that came whenever Cedric Diggory's name was mentioned, the glances across the Great Hall shared between the two, small seemingly innocent touches that Harry had never shared with a friend. _"Fuck Cedric Diggory." _

**xxx**

"Hey Adrian you ready?" A girl asks as he winds his own arm around hers, he couldn't even be bothered to remember her name, all he knew was that she was a friend of the girl that Cedric was taking to the Yule Ball, being close to her meant being close to Diggory, which ultimately meant being close to Harry. Adrian smirked; maybe he did belong in Slytherin after all. His smirk disappeared as soon as he saw Harry's heartbroken expression during dinner; his smugness was replaced with contempt. If he would be so lucky as to obtain Harry's heart one day, he would never hide their relationship in the dark; he would exclaim it to the world, so no one would touch what was his. He left his chattering date (who was talking to Cedric's date-Cho) to approach Harry who was sulking by his red-haired friend and his date. The plain-looking girl that was Harry's date looked up as Adrian approached obviously thinking he was going to ask _her_ to dance, what a silly idea.

"Would you like to dance, Harry?" The boy in question looked up stunned and his red-head friend just shrugged and pushed Harry toward him albeit very sulkily.

"Go on mate, no need to be miserable with me."

Harry spares a glance at Diggory who was happily twirling Cho around in an elaborate dance. He looked away and nodded at Adrian taking his offered hand. Adrian smiles putting one hand on Harry's waist and threading the fingers of the other with Harry's. Harry looked down and mumbled something darkly about 'being the bloody girl' and Adrian laughed. The two continued to dance even as others stopped to stare at them, not because they were two men but because they were Gryffindor and Slytherin and they should be at each other's throats.

"So, Pucey, was it?" Harry whispered, ignoring their little audience in favor of striking up a conversation.

"That's Adrian, to you, Harry." Adrian said nonchalantly, suddenly pulling Harry into a dip.

"Ah, okay," Harry replied, flustered, "Uh, why'd you ask me to dance then…Adrian?"

"Because I love you Harry." Adrian's eyes told Harry that he was serious.

"Oh um," Harry glanced around not sure exactly what to say to that, no one had said that to him at least not in a romantic manner, not even Cedric, his secret boyfriend.

Adrian didn't say anything more; he just pulled Harry closer to him and danced away.

**xxx**

Cedric briefly wondered why Harry had been so distant since the Yule Ball as he raced with his boyfriend to the cup; his distance had only grown after the Second Task. Cedric narrowed his eyes as one name ran through his head, _Pucey_; the guy was in the same year as him and had danced with Harry during the Yule Ball, there was no doubt that over the past months he and Harry had steadily been growing closer. Cedric dodged a particularly vicious vine before he was caught. He called for his boyfriend's help, who quickly sent a spell at the vines and pulled Cedric away.

"Are you alright there Cedric?" Harry asked as he fought to catch his breath, Cedric leaned in to kiss him but Harry turned his head slightly so that Cedric's lips only landed on his cheek. "Let's take the cup together."

**xxx**

"_Kill the spare_."

Cedric briefly wondered when it was exactly that Harry had fallen out of love with him and in love with the Slytherin, Adrian Pucey, before a green light stole his soul from his body.

**xxx**

Strong arms engulfed Harry in a hug; it had been too long since the two lovers had seen each other.

"It's over Adrian, it's really over," The seventeen year old sobbed in a mixture of relief, happiness, and sadness. Adrian pulled Harry up into a passionate kiss, he had seen less and less of Harry after he graduated, but now that the Dark Lord had finally died he wasn't going to let Harry out of his sight.

"I love you, Harry." And with that Adrian got on one knee and asked loudly so that everyone could hear him, "Marry me Harry Potter?" Harry pulled away from Adrian and stared at him in disbelief before punching him in the shoulder.

"Only idiots ask questions they already know the answer to."

"So is that a yes?"

"What do you think, Pucey?"

"I want to hear you say it."

Harry glanced into Adrian's eyes and threaded his fingers through his lover's- no- _fiancé's_ blonde hair.

"Of course I'll marry you, Pucey, I love you."

Adrian grinned happily, "I loved you first."

**xxx**

**Word Count for Story: About 1150 **

I wasn't _really_ aware of Adrian Pucey until a little while ago, I looked him up and it said that he was notable for being on the Slytherin Quidditch team but **not** cheating even though he was on the team for at _least_ three years. 

And yes, I am still working on the next chapter for Innocence, problem is I keep going back and re-writing it because it comes out forced…which it is, and I don't like it. D: And there are still tons of ideas in my head that don't fit in the story. So you get another one-shot. 

-Rai-channi 


End file.
